My homeland
by Marjorie Nescio
Summary: The Von Trapps escaped Austria and baroness Schraeder settles herself in Georg's mansion.


My homeland

´It's really strange to think that little Gretl will not come running down the stairs any more,´ Max suddenly said.

He'd taken a turn about the drawing-room of the former Von Trapp residence and he was now standing in the doorway, staring at the staircase in the hall. The baroness wondered whether the flare of contempt in Franz's eyes concerned her friend or the Von Trapps.

´Yes Max. And I'm sure you miss the sound of music _too_.´

The butler placed a plate with cookies on the coffee table. Max shook his head and returned to his seat opposite his fair friend's sofa: ´I just _can't _believe that they actually _left_!´

Since Max had been questioned regarding the disappearance of the Von Trapps, he took every opportunity to picture himself as a victim. The baroness suspected him to have helped the singing family, but she remained silent about the subject. People were entitled a few secrets after all and in these days of mischief it was best to remain ignorant of certain facts. Max for instance didn't know the particulars concerning the notarial envelop that had been delivered to her about a week after their friends' escape. She'd merely shown him the legal document stating that Herr Von Trapp had handed his estate to baroness Elsa Schraeder as a compensation for having offended her. It was far-fetched but the baroness played her part to perfection and Max readily acted as her feed, even when the audience merely consisted of the double-faced butler.

´I think that the captain was persuaded to escape by _that woman_,´ Max mentioned.

The butler, who - after serving tea – had been on his way to the exit, diligently rearranged a bouquet. The baroness gently pressed a lace handkerchief against her closed lids.

´Oh I am sorry Elsa,´ Max said, sounding startled. ´You are so brave and I keep thinking that you've recovered,´ he continued. ´At least Georg's letter shows that he hasn't _completely_ forgotten how to act knightly.´

Many would agree with Herr Detweiler's words. They believed that Von Trapp's traitorous escape was somehow balanced by his generous gesture toward the noblewoman whom he'd abandoned in favour of a nun.

The baroness didn't blame Georg for not wanting to support the Nazi minded regime and she was happy to know that Friedrich and Kurt wouldn't become soldiers. Perhaps she wasn't the only one who thought so but any like minded spirits remained silent, just as she herself did.

Though baroness Schraeder made every appearance not to care for politics, she was well informed. The developments in both Germany and Austria were not to her liking. The Nazis surely knew how to dress, but they were a vulgar set and they would see Europe burn.

A wealthy single woman like herself wouldn't have a lot of difficulty to escape the impending disaster. She had sold her property in France and Italy many months ago and she'd invested in real estate in her ever neutral neighbouring country.

And then the envelop had arrived, including a sealed note from Georg. He'd repeated the legal writings in a more personal way. The baroness knew her ex-fiancé well enough to read between the lines: he'd asked her to manage his estate.

It had angered her at first. _He'd_ placed himself in safety and _she_ was supposed to stay behind? But then: wouldn't she already have left for a safe haven if only she wasn't Austrian through and through? Unlike Georg and his sons _she_ wouldn't have to _serve_ the Nazis. She was an Aryan aristocrat who knew how to handle powerful men. She might be a little naive in thinking that that would help her through the occupation, but she would be all right.

Having reached this conclusion Georg's estate had become very attractive. She cherished the elegance of Vienna but her beloved city would surely be plagued by bombings, famine and enemy troops during the coming war.

Max coughed. She looked up.

´A penny for your thoughts,´ her guest said teasingly. ´Can I offer you a biscuit my dear Elsa?´

The baroness declined with a smile and picked up her embroidery. She didn't feel guilty for keeping even Max ignorant of the fact that the Von Trapps now lived in one of her houses in Bern.

...

...

Author's note: Do you like to read about Elsa? I have written a Sound of Music/Inglorious Basterds crossover featuring the baroness. It is called ´When strangers meet´.


End file.
